


Вуайерист

by tigrjonok



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok
Summary: Если у вас в каюте ночует нарн — это к неприятностям.
Relationships: G'Kar/Londo Mollari
Kudos: 24





	Вуайерист

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн пятого сезона.

Утренний доклад своего помощника Лондо предпочитал слушать, лежа в постели. Привычка эта возникла в те, возможно, и порочные, но веселые времена, когда начало дня неизменно сопровождалось характерной болью и каждое движение раскалывающейся головой как будто придавало впивающимся в виски дрелям дополнительное ускорение.

Вир, убирая прочитанный документ в низ стопки, на мгновение опустил голову и почему-то улыбнулся краешками губ — вероятно, наивно полагал, что в тот момент его мимика останется незамеченной. Странно: к причудам своего начальника он давно привык, а эта была одной из самых безобидных, так что Лондо недоуменно прищурился. Однако стоило ему чуть повернуться и увидеть свое отражение в отполированных стенках стоявшего на тумбочке пустого бокала, как недоумение тут же испарилось, зато на щеках, кажется, появился смущенный румянец — чего, между прочим, не случалось с ранней юности. 

Даже в таком сомнительном зеркале было отлично заметно, насколько довольным выглядел Лондо нынче утром.

Не то чтобы у него давно не было приятных ночей, просто… Впрочем, «простого» в последнее время не наблюдалось вовсе, и Лондо старался поменьше задумываться над безумной рулеткой, в которую превратил собственную личную жизнь. Из всех азартных игр именно рулетка когда-то казалась ему наименее контролируемой — и наиболее привлекательной. Можно передернуть карты, можно — знал он одну методику — приручить кости, но рулетка, если не использовать какую-нибудь технику, абсолютно неуправляема.

Г’Кар всегда — даже в те дни, когда они были врагами — ассоциировался у него именно с рулеткой.

«Те дни» канули в прошлое, а от периода трансформации только и осталось, что эта именно тогда обретшая четкую форму ассоциация да почти маниакальное стремление избегать любых ярлыков. Во всяком случае, название их с Г’Каром странным… гм, отношениям — Великий Создатель! — Лондо дать не пытался, а если о чем-то в связи с этим и размышлял, то только в тактическом, а не в стратегическом смысле. Вот и теперь, усилием воли согнав с лица и румянец, и довольную улыбку, он сказал себе, что все объяснимо: просто приятно провести в постели всю ночь. Он никогда не оставался у Г’Кара до утра, — хотя тот не только не возражал, но даже приветствовал, если не сказать «настаивал» на таком развитии событий, — а пробежка до собственной каюты, какой бы короткой ни была, видимо, все же несколько смазывала впечатления. Но с тех пор, как за Г’Каром начала ходить хвостом толпа поклонников его литературных талантов, ночные визиты в его апартаменты стали неразумны — еще более неразумны, чем раньше, если точнее. Так что прошлой ночью они переместились к Лондо — благо, здесь нарны искать своего нового святого стали бы в последнюю очередь. Правда, Лондо поначалу опасался, что Г’Кар захочет остаться — эта мысль не казалась удачной, учитывая, что по утрам Вир по привычке сразу проходил в спальню, — а выставлять гостя в такой час все же слишком невежливо. Но тот, повалявшись с полчаса, ушел сам. Даже не до конца оделся — только, уже повернувшись к двери, на долгое мгновение задержался у самой кровати, словно не мог принять какое-то решение — если бы можно было вообразить нерешительного Г’Кара. 

Лондо всегда знал, что нарны удручающе мало внимания обращают на светские условности и нормы этикета — в прошлой жизни он называл эту их особенность грубостью и варварством, — однако по части бесцеремонности Г’Кар выделялся даже среди своих соплеменников. Лондо одновременно и злила, и восхищала эта гордость — стремление наперекор всей вселенной оставаться собой. Сам он не был уверен, что готов даже к частичной огласке новообретенной специфики их взаимоотношений. Что ж, в конце концов, кто-то из двоих должен был сохранить хотя бы остатки разума. 

— Письмо адресовано посольству, — Вир слегка повысил голос, видимо, вообразив, что начальник полностью погрузился в свои мысли, — но все же я не стал его прослушивать.

— Напрасно, — проворчал Лондо. — Учишь тебя, учишь, а все без толку. Деликатные послания таким образом не направляют. В письмо наверняка уже сунула нос половина Центарума, пусть даже оно адресовано не мне лично. Конечно, такое решение по-своему остроумно, но нынче слишком неспокойные времена. — Заметив, что у Вира слегка поникли плечи, Лондо возвел глаза к потолку — все-таки будущему послу Центавра на «Вавилоне» не к лицу быть таким трепетным — и фривольным тоном заявил: — Я понял, в чем тут дело. Притворяешься дурачком, чтобы поменьше работать. Ты мошенник, Вир, но я тебя раскусил. Ладно, давай сюда это таинственное послание.

Однако не успел Вир подключить инфокристалл, как раздался звонок в дверь.

— Кого это принесло с утра пораньше? — удивился Лондо, хотя в этот час утро уже было весьма условным, просто сам он предпочитал без необходимости ранними подъемами себя не утруждать.

Вир отправился за ответом на этот вопрос и вернулся в сопровождении Г’Кара. Тот держал в руках какие-то бумаги, выглядел так, будто бежал всю дорогу, и смотрел почему-то в пол. Комедия эта Лондо, разумеется, не обманула — как будто нарна вообще и Г’Кара в частности можно чем-то смутить! — но радовало, что этот полоумный хотя бы догадался сделать вид. Вир, впрочем, все равно явно мечтал провалиться если не сквозь землю, то хотя бы сквозь пол на пару уровней ниже. Все центавриане прекрасно умеют не замечать то, что замечать не положено, но именно поэтому Вир и не мог просто уйти — ведь тем самым он продемонстрировал бы, что знает и видит больше, чем следовало.

— Добрый день, Моллари. Хотя у тебя, похоже, еще утро. Я… Кхм… — Г’Кар — удивительное дело — похоже, в первый раз в жизни не мог подобрать слова. — Ты вчера сбежал с заседания, не подписав протокол.

— А президент, разумеется, не может приступить к завтраку без этой моей подписи, — не удержался Лондо и повернулся, пытаясь поймать взгляд Г’Кара: что-то определенно было не в порядке. — Ты нанялся в секретари Альянса?

— Когда-то мне казалось, что я мало делаю для Альянса, — усмехнулся Г’Кар со странным выражением. Теперь он смотрел в стену, но даже в таком ракурсе было заметно, что его здоровый глаз слегка затуманился от какого-то воспоминания. 

— Вир! — рявкнул Лондо так, что бокал на тумбочке ощутимо подпрыгнул. — Хватит отлынивать от своих обязанностей, бездельник! Я не собираюсь тратить время на всякую ерунду! Посмотри это послание. Вечером доложишь.

Вира как ветром сдуло — он так спешил, что даже, кажется, забыл удивиться неожиданной вспышке.

— Ты чрезвычайно любезен, Моллари, — прокомментировал Г’Кар. — Твой атташе просто святой…

— Мой атташе тебя не касается! — завопил Лондо, вскакивая с кровати. В ночной рубашке и с всклокоченными волосами он наверняка выглядел донельзя нелепо, но его это не волновало. — Как, впрочем, и другие дела Центавра! Ты всегда был извращенцем и интриганом, и наконец-то нашлось поприще, на котором можно соединить эти две ипостаси!

Г’Кар вскинул голову — пустая глазница отчетливо выделялась на потемневшем от прилива крови лице, — помассировал левый висок, будто спасаясь от головной боли, спокойно положил бумаги на тумбочку и не скрываясь взял с нее «забытый» там ночью искусственный глаз.

— Я должен принести тебе свои извинения, — сказал он ровным тоном.

Г’Кар на его памяти никогда ни перед кем не извинялся. Будь Лондо менее разозлен, он, — тоже состоявший с извинениями в весьма сложных отношениях, — разумеется, оценил бы этот жест, но момент был выбран крайне неудачно. 

— Ты большой оригинал, Г’Кар. С пойманными за руку шпионами всякое бывало, но извиняться еще никто, насколько мне известно, не пробовал. Но вот над банальностью методов тебе еще надо поработать.

Г’Кар побледнел до нежно-салатового оттенка, сжал кулаки и резко выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы. Почему-то это зрелище успокоило Лондо сильнее, чем все бесполезные слова. Он уже видел на этом лице подобное выражение.

— Ты самовлюбленный идиот, Моллари, — Г’Кар цедил звуки с явным трудом, как будто пытался говорить, не размыкая челюсти. — Шпион бы дослушал ваши излияния. Конечно, если бы не умер со скуки.

За Г’Каром давно закрылась дверь, а Лондо все не мог прийти в себя и справиться с нахлынувшими воспоминаниями о том дне, когда тот точно так же дышал на счет сквозь стиснутые зубы, пытаясь удержать за ними крик боли.

  
* * *

Лондо надеялся, что знает, кто звонит в его дверь, однако убедившись, что догадка подтвердилась, пожалел, что не может захлопнуть створку прямо перед зеленым высокомерно вздернутым носом.

— Протокол заседания, — сказал Г’Кар, не дожидаясь вопросов. — Я забыл его в твоей спальне.

— Свой глаз ты, разумеется, тоже просто забыл, — сыронизировал Лондо. Он уже пришел к выводу, что утром перегнул палку, однако даже теперь не мог поверить в возможность подобной забывчивости.

— Нет, — спокойно ответил Г’Кар и быстрым шагом направился в спальню.

— Нет? И это все? — оторопел Лондо. Не то чтобы он ожидал, что Г’Кар станет отпираться, но подобная лаконичность в столь скользкой ситуации сбивала с толку.

— Ты параноик и… политик, Моллари. — Лондо готов был поклясться, что Г’Кар собирался сказать «прожженный политикан», но в последний момент передумал. — Следовало догадаться, что шпионские страсти первыми придут тебе в голову.

— А также вторыми и третьими, — вздохнул Лондо. Они оба, словно по негласному договору, даже теперь избегали четких наименований во всем, что напрямую касалось их взаимоотношений, но Лондо не столько понимал, сколько чувствовал, как много значит сам факт того, что после утреннего происшествия они обсуждают эту тему — да и вообще разговаривают. — Это ты у нас писатель с богатой фантазией, а мне, уж извини, отказывает воображение.

— Не прибедняйся, Моллари. Уж кто-кто, а я цену твоему… гм, воображению прекрасно знаю.

Из-за многозначительной паузы фраза получилась фривольной и игривой. Вероятно, таким образом Г’Кар давал понять, что предпочел бы счесть инцидент исчерпанным, но Лондо не мог с этим согласиться — и паранойя была тут совершенно не причем.

— А что прикажешь мне думать? Конечно, свою склонность к вуайеризму ты продемонстрировал еще на «Белой Звезде». Разумеется, я буду нем, президент от меня ничего не узнает, ибо я не хочу дипломатического скандала, способного пошатнуть Альянс. Но если ты прошлой ночью рассчитывал на такое же пикантное развлечение, то ты мне безбожно льстишь. Уж кто-кто, — передразнил Лондо, — а ты прекрасно знал, что я совершенно выбился из сил.

— Напрашиваешься на комплимент, Моллари?

— Напрашиваюсь на ответ. Ну не хотел же ты, в самом деле, просто увидеть меня спящим.

Г’Кар вздрогнул, как от удара, и Лондо понял, что, иронизируя, случайно попал в цель. И в этот момент сообразил, почему Г’Кар снова и снова настойчиво предлагал ему остаться до утра. 

Что бы нарны ни говорили, по части параной они могли дать фору не только центаврианам, но и всей галактике. Остаться беззащитным, полностью уязвимым, спящим в чужом присутствии — для Г’Кара это наверняка значило неимоверно много. Это приглашение было куда более интимным, чем, собственно, приглашение в постель. От этого соображения защемило в солнечном сплетении — как перед прыжком без страховки с большой высоты навстречу непредсказуемому ветру.

— Я уже говорил, что должен принести тебе свои извинения.

Г’Кар сделал веское ударение на слове «должен». Вероятно, с точки зрения нарна именно такая — для самого Лондо невинная — мотивация относилась к категории «переступить черту».

— Не справился с искушением? — хрипло почти прошептал Лондо. Он подошел ближе и будто бы невзначай оперся на пресловутую тумбочку: от мысли о том, насколько сильное желание стояло за этой — с его точки зрения дурацкой — выходкой, подгибались колени. — Я привык слушать утренний доклад в постели, — добавил он быстро.

— Я догадался, — фыркнул Г’Кар.

— Бедный Вир! Он так долго приноравливался к моим причудам. До сих пор ищет меня в казино, все не может привыкнуть, что меня эти, — Лондо выделил слово голосом, — азартные игры больше не интересуют. Что ж, дверь, к счастью, запирается. На случай, если он так же не сможет распрощаться с утренними докладами.

Г’Кар вздрогнул и вскинул голову — в его глазах застыл безмолвный вопрос.

— Не хочу сталкиваться с твоими фанатами, — «пояснил» Лондо обманчиво легкомысленным тоном. — Тем более что ты, кажется, пишешь новую книгу?

Г’Кар охотно подыграл и подхватил легкий тон: 

— «Альковные интриги центаврианского двора»? Уверяю тебя, это никому не будет интересно.

— Нет, — хмыкнул Лондо, постучал по лежащему на столе многострадальному протоколу — прямо по размашистой подписи Шеридана — и многозначительно улыбнулся. — «Как я подрабатывал подсвечником».

  
_Конец_   



End file.
